


The Ultra Mage, Part 2: Ultra Mage Stiles

by LoveStiles



Series: The Ultra Mage [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which there are hints of new danger. And Stiles serves and protects others.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are hints of new danger. And Stiles serves and protects others.

The danger that had been posed by the Dark Wizard was dispelled when Stiles destroyed Deucalion. But Stiles and Derek didn't know yet that more danger was on it's way. Soon they would find out about the new danger that would threaten them and the world. Built inside of a tall mountain was a hidden city. A city of evil. In a room inside the top of the mountain, at the head of a table, sat a figure. Other figures sat around the table. The leader looked at the others with his cold gray eyes and spoke. “I thought that we had destroyed all of them eons ago”, he said. “But some of them escaped us. We must track them down and destroy them now before they thwart our plans".

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

It was a huge forest fire. Lightning had struck a tree and set the dry underbrush on fire. It had been burning out of control for twenty four hours. Many homes and families were directly in it’s path. Derek woke up on the morning after the fire had started and saw that Stiles was having a vision. He was sitting up in bed with his eyes closed. His body was vibrating and glowing, and waves of energy were flowing in and out of him. Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked at Derek.  
“I saw a forest fire in my vision”, he said. “It’s two hundred miles from here. There are many people in danger. I have to stop it”.  
“Let’s go”, Derek said.  
They threw on some clothes and went downstairs. They stood together on the lawn facing in the direction of the forest fire.  
Stiles eyes flashed purple and then orange.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Baisteach stoirm” (Rain storm).  
Stiles spoke:  
“Mhuchadh na doitean” (Extinguish the fire).  
Stiles eyes returned to their amber gold color. He turned to Derek.  
“The fire is out”, Stiles said. “The people are safe”.  
They hugged, and Derek kissed Stiles.  
“I’m always so proud of you”, Derek said.  
“I’m just grateful that I was given the Gift”, Stiles replied.

The newscasters and weather forecasters were astonished and perplexed.  
“This was a huge rain storm that came out of nowhere”.  
“It was an enormous unexpected storm that completely extinguished the fire”.  
“Many lives and homes have been saved because of this mysterious rain storm”.  
None of them knew where the storm had come from. Only Stiles and Derek knew. And they would never tell anyone.

Stiles used his powers as the Ultra Mage every day to serve people. He did large things: stopping forest fires, steering hurricanes away from land and out to sea, dispersing the power of earthquakes, dissolving tornadoes, stopping floods, and preventing volcanic eruptions. Nature was under control, and no one knew why, except Stiles and Derek.

Stiles did other things as well. When people were in danger, he protected them.  
When gangsters were threatening the residents of a community near Beacon Hills, Stiles turned the gangsters into sand, then scattered the sand all over the Mohave Desert. When con artists were taking money from elderly and poor people in Sacramento, Stiles turned the con artists into rocks, then dropped the rocks into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. And he used his magic to make sure that the people got their money back. Stiles did something good for someone every day. He wanted to return the blessing that he had received from his Gift. The Gift of being the Ultra Mage. 

Occasionally people would ask Stiles where he got his real first name: Genim. Stiles would always tell them that it was a family name, which was true. But there was more to the story than that. Most people thought that Genim was a Polish name. But it wasn’t. Only Stiles, Derek, and Stiles’ father knew the real background of the name. The history of Stiles’ name went back to the first Ultra mage, over 50,000 years before.....

 

(Next Chapter: The First Ultra Mage, and the origin of the name Genim. And an evil, cold blooded organization seeks death and destruction for all humankind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language Stiles is using to cast his spells is Gaelic. He is a Druid with ancestral roots in ancient Ireland.


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is the story of a people in a far away place. And a disaster. And we see more of the evil city inside of the mountain.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...."

When Stiles was fifteen he told Derek about the history of his name and about his ancestor, the first Ultra Mage.  
“You already know some of my family history, Derek”, Stiles said. “You know that my ancestors came to Earth from another galaxy”.  
“Yes, I know that”, Derek said. “But I’ve never heard the details”.  
They sat on the couch as Stiles told the story of his family to Derek.  
“Thousands of years ago, my ancestors lived on the planet Mirac in the Remot Galaxy.  
The planet was identical to Earth. It had a sun and a moon. Blue skies, dark fertile soil, green grass and trees, tall mountains, lush valleys, rolling hills, and vast plains. Water that was clear, pure, and sweet.  
And all of the people were humanoid, identical to Earth people, both physically and genetically. Except for one thing. All of the people on Planet Mirac were mage. Mirac was a planet of miracles. And all of the mage were powerful mage. They lived to do good deeds and to help and protect people in trouble.  
My family’s name was Genim. That’s where I get my first name from. And the first Ultra Mage was a Genim. Every Ultra Mage since him has been his descendant, just as I am descended from him. He was born in Earth year 58,020 B.C. And since then, every Ultra Mage has been born once every 10,000 years. The Ultra Mage before me was born in 8020 B.C. And I was born in 1980 A.D. I am the seventh Ultra Mage”.  
Derek kissed Stiles and Stiles smiled as he continued.  
“For a very long time everything was fine on Mirac, with peace and happiness for thousands of years. Then something terrible happened”. Stiles face turned serious.  
“There was another inhabited planet in another galaxy, Planet Malev. Their governing council approached the governing council of Mirac. They proposed merging the two governments, but Mirac turned them down. The Malev delegation left and the people of Mirac thought that was the end of that. The people of Mirac believed that Malev had no animosity toward them. But they were wrong. At that time, around 302 B.C., there was no Ultra Mage. The previous Ultra Mage had died in 7020 B.C., and the next Ultra Mage, myself, had not yet been born.  
My ancestors at that time consisted of a father, a mother, and one son. They were suspicious of the motives of Malev. Then the son had a vision. In his vision he saw the war spaceships of Malev surrounding Mirac. And before Mirac could respond to them, the planet was blasted into dust and all of the inhabitants killed. The boy told his parents about the vision, and his father approached the council of Mirac and informed them about it. But the council refused to believe that the vision was real. They thought that it was just a dream which had no significance. The father told his friends about the vision as well. But they also did not believe him. So the parents decided that they must find a way for their family to escape from Mirac before it was destroyed. The father was a scientist, an astrophysicist. He designed and built a spaceship large enough for his family to travel in. It was built in secrecy at the father’s private laboratory in the desert. After a year, the spacecraft was completed. It was stocked with supplies and ready. One night, the father, mother, and son traveled to the laboratory and boarded the spaceship. They took off, and saw Mirac rapidly receding behind them. Their takeoff was none too soon, for they also saw the Malev warships approaching Mirac. They watched in horror as the nuclear missiles were fired at Mirac, and the planet and all of it’s inhabitants were destroyed. There were five billion people on Mirac, and the Malev killed them all. The only ones to escape were my three ancestors. Luckily, the Malev warships had not noticed the tiny spacecraft which bore my ancestors to safety. They escaped and started the long flight to Earth. The father had heard of Earth and studied the data from previous probes sent there by Mirac. He believed that Earth would be the best place to resettle his family. After a year of traveling at warp speed, they arrived on Earth. The father landed the spaceship in what is now the country of Ireland.  
The year was 300 B.C. The Genim family rapidly assimilated into the local population. They found a group of Druid mage, and were welcomed by them. Soon the family were also Druid mage. The young Genim grew up and married the young Druid high priestess. Several generations later, their descendents married into a mage family named O’Brien. The remaining Genim/O’Brien mage descendants in the United States consisted of my mother and myself. The Dark Wizard had destroyed the remaining Genim/O’Brien mage in Ireland. There are a few surviving Genim/O’Brien mage in Australia and in New Zealand.”  
Stiles finished his story.  
“Have you ever heard anything else of the Malev?”, Derek asked.  
“No”, Stiles replied. His face grew serious again. “But I know that they still exist. I feel their presence from time to time. And it’s not a pleasant feeling. I hope that we never have to deal with them”.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a meeting in the council room at the top of the evil city hidden inside the mountain. The head of the council was speaking to the other councilors. He looked at them with his cold gray eyes and spoke.  
“Now that our home planet has been destroyed by earthquakes and volcanoes, we will take over Earth to replace our lost planet. We must destroy all remaining members of the Genim family. They are the only ones standing in our way. After they are eliminated, we will destroy every other person on earth. Then we can resettle the planet and finish our goal of ruling the universe.”  
The other councilors stood and bowed to their leader. He stood and looked at them coldly as he said, “Now let us pledge fidelity to our new planet.  
Loyalty to New Malev!”  
"Yes, Great Leader", they replied. "Loyalty to New Malev!"

 

(Next chapter: A frightening vision. A call to arms. Chilling news. And further plans made by the evil forces.)


	3. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles has a vision, sends out some calls, and takes a few trips across the ocean. And the Malev leader is not happy.

Something was wrong. And Stiles could feel it. For several weeks he could feel the presence of an evil force on the earth. He couldn’t quite pinpoint the source yet. He knew that it had something to do with a high mountain. But he hadn’t had a vision yet. And with visions, you had to wait. You had to wait for the power of the universe to show you the vision. Then suddenly one day the vision came to him.  
Stiles and Derek had driven to the diner in Beacon Hills for lunch. It was one of their favorite places to eat. Those wonderful curly fries, you know.  
After lunch, they had taken a walk in the park. They had stopped by the pond in the center of the park when Stiles felt the vision coming on. They both stood stock still. Derek was familiar with Stiles having visions, so he waited until it was finished.  
Stiles’ eyes shifted, first flashing purple, then orange. He closed his eyes. Then his body began to vibrate and glow. Enormous waves of energy from the universe flowed into his body then out again. The wind began to blow and all of the trees in the town began to sway back and forth, as if a huge thunderstorm was blowing them. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the vision was over. The wind went away, and the trees were still.  
Stiles opened his eyes and his eyes shifted back to their amber gold color.  
“What did you see in the vision, Stiles?”, Derek asked.  
“Come over here and I’ll tell you”, Stiles answered as he led Derek to a park bench away from other people.  
They sat down and Stiles turned to Derek. He had a deeply concerned look on his face.  
“I saw the high mountain”, Stiles said. “The mountain that I had felt earlier. The mountain had been hollowed out, and a vast city built inside of it. There were many beings living inside the city. I saw them going about their daily tasks. I saw them up closely”. Stiles paused. “They were Malev”, he said.  
Derek gasped. “Malev!”, he said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “At the top of the mountain I saw a large conference room. There were several Malev men and women sitting around a table. It was a meeting of the Malev high council. At the head of the table sat their leader. He had cold gray eyes and an evil face. He addressed the other Malev. He spoke about Planet Malev being destroyed by earthquakes and volcanoes. He said that the Malev would take over Earth to replace their own lost planet. He said that they would destroy every person on Earth and resettle the planet. And that their final goal was to rule the universe. Then the others councilors saluted him and swore loyalty to Malev.” Stiles took Derek’s hand in his and held it.  
“And he said one other thing. He said the first thing that they would do would be to destroy all remaining members of the Genim/O'Brien family”.  
Stiles spoke in a strong voice. “I will not allow them to do that”, he said.  
“Neither will I”, Derek replied.  
Stiles and Derek looked at each other with resolute faces.

They went home immediately. Derek called an emergency meeting of the pack and Stiles went out through the garden to Selena’s house to bring her to the pack meeting. At the meeting, Derek and Stiles told everyone about Stiles’ vision. The pack told Derek that they would begin intensive training immediately to prepare for a confrontation with the Malev. Scott and Isaac were going to contact the other werewolf packs who were their allies. And Selena was going to contact all of the mage who had fought with them before and ask them to come and help them fight the Malev. In the meantime, the pack would stay in the house and take care of Stiles’ and Derek’s children. For Stiles and Derek had a mission. They were going to New Zealand and Australia to try and persuade the remaining Genim/O’Brien mage families to come to Beacon Hills for safety.

Stiles and Derek walked into the library and closed the door. They held hands. Stiles closed his eyes. Then he opened them. They turned purple, then orange.  
Stiles spoke:  
‘Tairseach” (Portal).  
A portal opened in front of Stiles and Derek. They stepped through it. They were standing in front of a house in Auckland, New Zealand.

Stiles and Derek walked to the door and knocked. The door was answered by a friendly looking man with black hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
“Cousin Stiles!”, he exclaimed. “What a pleasant surprise!”  
“Hello Padraig”, Stiles replied. “Derek, this is my cousin, Padraig Genim O’Brien.  
Padraig, this is my husband, Derek Hale”.  
“Ah yes, Derek”, Padraig said. “I’ve heard many fine things about you. King of the Werewolves, isn’t it?”  
Derek blushed. “Not quite”, he said. “I’m the alpha of my pack”.  
“He’s being modest”, Stiles replied. ‘His werewolf title is actually Alpha of All Alphas”.  
“And he’s the lucky man who married you, eh Stiles?”, Padraig chuckled.  
“Actually, I’m the lucky one”, Stiles grinned and kissed Derek.  
Then his face turned serious.  
“Padraig, we’re here to tell you something important and to ask you to let us protect you and the other Genim/O’Briens in New Zealand and Australia”.  
“I think that I can guess what you are going to say”, Padriag said. “We had ten Genim/O’Brien mage families in New Zealand up until yesterday. Then, yesterday, two of the families were annihilated by some kind of mysterious laser ray. What was it, Stiles?”  
Stiles’ face filled with horror, then anger.  
“I was concerned that something like this would happen, Paddy”, Stiles said. “Yesterday I had a vision. I saw great destruction coming. I saw the Genim/O’Brien family in danger.”  
His voice grew serious.  
“Padraig, it’s the Malev. They have come to Earth to destroy all humankind and to take over the universe”.  
“The Malev!”, Padraig said in horror.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “Paddy, I need you to contact all of the remaining families. It’s vitally important that I speak to them. Do you think that you can get them all here within three days?”  
“I can if it’s for you, Stiles”, Padraig said. “None of them would ever refuse a request from the Ultra Mage”.  
“Good”, Stiles said. “Tell them to pack enough clothes for a long stay. Derek and I are going to Australia to speak to cousin Siobhan. We’ll be back tomorrow”. Stiles and Derek said goodbye to Padraig and stepped outside. Stiles opened another portal and they stepped through it. They were standing in front of a house in Sydney. Stiles knocked on the door. After Stiles and Derek greeted Cousin Siobhan, she told them that, out of the fifteen Genim/O’Brien mage families in Australia, three had been annihilated on the previous day by the mysterious laser rays. Stiles asked her to contact the remaining families to meet with him in three days, and she agreed.

In three days Stiles and Derek returned to Padraig’s house from Australia. The remaining Genim/O’Brien mage families were waiting there for them. Stiles told them about the threat from the Malev, and offered them his protection if they would come back with him to Beacon Hills. They all agreed. In a few minutes, Stiles had all of the families, including Padraig, gathered in the back yard. He and Derek stood in the middle of the people.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Cosanta soitheach” (Protective vessel).  
An invisible protective vessel went around, over, and under everyone there.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Iompar” (Transport).  
Everyone was transported immediately to the front lawn of the Stilinski-Hale house in Beacon Hills. After getting everyone settled in, Stiles and Derek returned to Australia. Within three days, all of the Australian Genim/O’Brien mage were transported to Beacon Hills as well.  
Stiles had all of the Genim mage, the other mage allies, the Hale pack werewolves, and the other werewolf packs who were their allies stay within the fenced yard and garden of the Stilinski-Hale house. He stood on the front lawn with Derek by his side.  
Stiles eyes turned purple, then orange. The wind came up, swaying the trees from side to side. The lightning flashed and huge booms of thunder shook the ground.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Cosanta bhac timpeall gach duine” (Protective barrier around each person).  
Instantly a barrier of protection against the Malev was placed around each person there.  
Stiles eyes returned to amber-gold. The wind, lightning and thunder disappeared.  
Now all of the remaining Genim/O'Brien descendants were under Stiles’ protection, including his and Derek’s children.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At the top of the evil city hidden inside the mountain, the Malev high council was having a meeting. One of the councilors was addressing the Leader.  
“We don’t know, sir”, he said. “They just disappeared”.  
The Leader was furious.  
“You don’t know? You don’t know? You don’t know how all of the remaining Genim/O’Brien families just disappeared off the face of the earth?”  
His cold gray eyes narrowed as he looked around the table at the frightened councilors.  
“Idiots!”, he said. “I should have all of you vaporized!”  
Another one of the councilors spoke up.  
“Sir, we have a lead on the last American Genim/O’Brien mage. She was a spark. Her name was Claudia Stilinski, and she died several years ago. She had one child, a son. We don’t know much about him. He may have been a mage as well”.  
“Then find out!”, the Leader snapped. “If he is a mage, then we will find him and destroy him. And we will also destroy his family and his children, if he has any”.  
The councilors rose and bowed to him.  
“Yes, Great Leader”, they all said.  
The Leader stood and looked at them with his cold gray eyes.  
“I will destroy all those who stand in my way!” he sneered.

 

(Next chapter: The approaching storm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are each other's anchors. Both Stiles and Derek are happiest when they work as a team.


	4. The Approaching Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans for the approaching conflict are presented. And a threat is made by the Malev.

“We will make the first move”, Derek said. ”The element of surprise will be in our favor”.  
They were having a strategy meeting at the house, and Derek was showing the battle plans to all of the werewolves, mage, and others who were going to be fighting the Malev.  
Maps of the mountain and of the surrounding terrain were displayed, along with photographs of the mountain and the areas around it. Derek showed where the battle lines were drawn.  
Their forces would include:  
The mage, both Genim/O’Brien mage and other mage allied to Stiles.  
The good witch covens.  
The werewolves, both the Hale pack and it’s werewolf allies.  
Phoenix Jordan Parrish and his battalion of phoenix birds. Jordan had been a soldier before he became a deputy sheriff, and his phoenix birds were tough, seasoned fighters.  
Various other supernaturals who wished to fight with the forces of good against the forces of evil.  
“Even if we are outnumbered by the Malev, our forces are superior fighters”, Derek said. “And we have Stiles’ protective spell and his magic to enforce our troops”.

Stiles was speaking.  
“I’ve had a vision”, he said. “I’ve seen inside the mountain”.  
All of the werewolves and mage looked at him intently as he spoke.  
“It’s a high mountain” he said. “It’s located in the Sierra Nevada mountain range, in an isolated part of the state. From the outside, the mountain looks like it always has looked. But the inside has been changed. The mountain has been hollowed out by the Malev, and a hidden city built inside of it. It is the base of their operations. It is, in reality, a large military base.”  
Derek showed them the blueprints and drawings that Stiles had made of the interior of the hidden city that he had seen in detail when he had his vision.  
Stiles continued. “There are five thousand soldiers in the hidden city. No civilians. No children, as the Malev only reproduce every fifty years, and have not done so for forty years. Consequently, there are only adults in their group. The five thousand soldiers are all that is left of the Malev. They came here to Earth after their planet was destroyed by earthquakes and volcanoes”. Stiles paused for a moment and looked solemnly at the faces before him. “Now for a more frightening fact”, he said.  
“There is a governing council of eleven members. Ten of them are high councilors. The eleventh member is the one they call Great Leader. But that is not his real name”.  
His face looked grim as he said,  
“The Leader’s real name is Mortiginto”.  
“Mortiginto!”, several of them said in horror.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “It’s a name that is feared throughout the universe. The name of a ruthless dictator who is personally responsible for millions of deaths on many planets in many different galaxies. The name that he will not allow to be spoken by the Malev.  
Mortiginto. In translation: ‘The Killer’. ‘The Murderer’”.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Another meeting was going on in the council room of the hidden city. One of the councilors was reading a report to Mortiginto.  
“The Genim/O’Brien woman married a man named Stilinski and they moved to Beacon Hills. He joined the sheriff’s department there”, he said. “They had a son. His name is Genim Stiles Stilinski-Hale. He is married to a werewolf named Derek Stilinski-Hale. They have five young children. The word is that Genim Stilinski-Hale is a mage. Some say that he is a very powerful mage. That is my report, Great Leader.”  
Mortiginto pushed the councilor away with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
“What about the other Genim/O’Briens?”, he asked with a sneer.  
Another councilor stood up and read a report.  
“The Genim/O’Brien families from New Zealand and Australia have been found”, she said. “They are all living at the Stilinski-Hale house in Beacon Hills. Our spies have made several efforts to enter the grounds and infiltrate the house, but they have failed”.  
“Failed?”, Mortiginto spat out. “Why? For what reason have they failed?”  
The councilor looked fearfully at him. “We do not know exactly why, Great Leader”, she said. “But there appears to have been some kind of magic spell placed upon the house and all of it’s inhabitants. A spell of protection. It is a very strong spell, and none of our weapons can destroy it”.  
“A very strong spell?”, Mortiginto growled. “One that our weapons have no effect on? That is impossible”.  
Another councilor stood up.  
“Pardon me, Great Leader”, he said. “But a powerful spell could be placed by a powerful mage. Perhaps this Genim Stilinski-Hale placed the spell”.  
“There is no mage that powerful in the entire universe”, Mortiginto said.  
“Unless…..”, the councilor said.  
“Unless what?”, Mortiginto snapped. “Speak up!”  
The councilor took a nervous breath. “Unless”, he said, “the mage is the one known as the Ultra Mage”.  
Mortiginto laughed. “The Ultra Mage”, he said derisively. “What Ultra Mage? You come to me with old wives tales and ridiculous legends? There is no Ultra Mage. That is a bedtime story told to gullible children. Do not insult me with your idiotic babbling about a non-existent being called the Ultra Mage!”  
“I’m sorry, Great Leader”, the councilor said as he slunk back into his chair.  
Mortiginto looked at the councilors with an angry maniacal look on his face.  
“Send out more spies!”, he shouted. “And find out how we can infiltrate the house! By this time next week I want all of the Genim/O’Brien families eliminated! And that includes the meddling little mage, his werewolf husband, and all of their children!”  
His cold gray eyes narrowed as he laughed an evil laugh.

 

(Next Chapter: The Storm Breaks.)


	5. The Storm Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the forces of good prepare for battle. And the battle begins and is fiercely fought.

Derek woke up in the middle of the night. Stiles was sitting up in bed, having another vision. Derek waited until Stiles’ eyes opened. He could tell that Stiles was furious.  
Derek gently rubbed Stiles’ back in a circular motion.  
“What happened in your vision, sweetheart?”, he asked. “I can tell that you’re upset”.  
“Upset doesn’t even begin to cover it, Derek”, Stiles replied. “I’m furious”.  
“Would you tell me what it was?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes, I will”, Stiles replied. “I’m sorry if I upset you, darling. But I’m so angry at that creep that I’m not being very calm at the moment”. Stiles kissed Derek and held his hand.  
“The vision started in the council chamber of the Malev”, Stiles said. “One of the councilors told Mortiginto about my mother and father, then about you, our marriage, and our children. Another councilor reported the whereabouts of the Genim/O’Brien families, and about the spell of protection around them. Mortiginto was wondering how a magic spell could stop his weapons from blasting through a barrier of protection. One of his councilors suggested that the spell could have been cast by an Ultra Mage. Mortiginto laughed at that. He doesn’t believe in the existence of the Ultra Mage. But that’s not what makes me furious. First he said that he was going to eliminate all of the Genim/O’Brien families. That was bad enough. But then he said that he was going to eliminate ‘the meddling little mage, his werewolf husband, and all of their children’. He was talking about us, Derek! You and me, and our babies!” Stiles was quivering with fury. He gritted his teeth. “Our babies!” he said. “Before I will let him get a million miles near to you or our children, I will destroy him! I will turn him into dust!”  
Derek kissed Stiles and held him close.  
“And I will rip him to shreds first”, Derek said. “We have to be resolute. We must destroy this monster before he hurts or kills anyone else!”

The next day the forces of good prepared to leave for the mountain to begin the battle against Mortiginto and the Malev. While Derek prepared them for the coming battle, Stiles and Selena were performing incantations and spells to protect them during the fighting. Since all of the werewolves in the Hale pack were heading out for the battle, John and Melissa came to stay at the house to take care of Stiles’ and Derek’s children and the children of the other werewolves, mage, and supernaturals.

The plan was to catch the Malev by surprise. There was a large clearing in front of the mountain. Surrounding that there was a thick forest, and in front of that, another large clearing. The forces of good would gather in that clearing, make their way through the forest, and rally in the inner clearing for the attack against the Malev.

Early the next morning, Stiles and Derek had all of the forces of good gather in a large pasture across from their house. Derek spoke to them, telling them that he was proud of them and that he had confidence in their ability and in their bravery.  
Then Stiles stepped forward.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Cosanta soitheach”. (Protective vessel).  
A protective vessel was created around, over, and under everyone there.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Iompar”. (Transport).  
Stiles, Derek, and all of the forces of good were immediately transported to the clearing in front of the forest. They walked silently through the forest until they stood on the edge of the clearing in front of the mountain.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Oscailte an sliabh”. (Open the mountain).  
Immediately huge gaps opened in the base of the mountain. The forces of good charged forward and entered the mountain, fighting the Malev and taking the stronghold floor by floor. Many of the Malev soldiers surged out of the mountain. The forces of good fought them on the clearing.  
The battle began.

The forces of good were destroying the Malev by the hundreds. The spell of protection that Stiles had placed upon the forces was protecting them from harm. The laser weapons of the Malev were useless. They fired at the forces of good, and the lasers just bounced off of their protective shields. The combat was hand to hand. All of the mage were fighting bravely. Leading them were the Genim/O’Brien mage, showing extreme bravery, with the battle cry upon their lips: “Remember the Genim/O’Briens! Remember the martyrs!”. The good witch covens were fighting with skill and courage. The Hale pack and the other werewolves fought strongly. They were tough and resolute. The other supernaturals were also very good fighters. And Jordan Parrish and his phoenix birds were unstoppable. They flew overhead, shooting blasts of fire at the Malev. Very soon the battled turned, and the forces of good won the victory. All of the Malev soldiers had been destroyed, and the forces of good had suffered no casualties in the battle.  
Only one Malev was left standing. Mortiginto faced Stiles and the forces of good with evil and malice in his cold gray eyes.

 

(Next chapter: The Storm Passes. And a final confrontation.)


	6. The Storm Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles confronts a monster. And the universe is freed from terror.

The forces of good stood in a circle surrounding Mortiginto. He looked around at them with contempt, with a haughty bearing, and with evil and malice in his cold gray eyes.  
Stiles stepped forward and confronted the monster who had threatened the universe.  
Mortiginto sneered at Stiles.  
Stiles fixed Mortiginto with a steely gaze.  
“So we meet at last”, Stiles said. “You seem to have lost your lackeys. There’s no one to do your bidding anymore”.  
“Who are you?”, Mortiginto said. “Why should I listen to a skinny nobody like you?”  
“My name is Genim Stiles Stilinski-Hale”, Stiles replied. “I believe that you have heard of me”.  
Mortiginto grinned. “Ah, yes”, he said. “The meddling little mage. I planned to destroy you”. He sneered. “And do you know who I am?”  
Stiles was filled with cold fury.  
“I know who you are”, Stiles said. “I know your real name. It is Mortiginto. The killer. The murderer. The leader of the Malev. Centuries ago the Malev annihilated five billion innocent mage on Planet Mirac. And you Mortiginto have killed millions of innocent beings on planets throughout the universe. You have killed innocent mage here on Earth”. Stiles’ cold angry gaze bored into Mortigento. “You threatened my FAMILY!” he said. “You threatened my HUSBAND! You threatened my CHILDREN!”  
He looked at Mortiginto.  
“You will never kill or threaten anyone again”, he said.  
Mortiginto was angry. “No one dares to speak my name! Who are you to do so? What are you?”, he spat out.

Stiles eyes flashed purple, then orange. He spoke in a mighty voice which filled the forest and echoed back from the surrounding mountains.  
“I am the Ultra Mage! I hold within me the immense and unfathomable power of the universe. I channel all of the life forces in existence. My power is infinite. And you are an insignificant blip in the history of life. You are but ashes”.

Mortiginto’s eyes filled with fear. “The Ultra Mage!”, he gasped. “So you really exist. But no one can destroy me!” Suddenly, with a maniacal look on his face, he aimed his laser ray at Stiles and fired it. Stiles diverted the laser. It bounced harmlessly away from him and dissipated into the air.  
Mortiginto looked at Stiles with hatred and fear. Now he knew what a fool he had been to deny the existence of the Ultra Mage. Now he knew that he should have feared the power of the Ultra Mage. Now he knew that Stiles was the most powerful being in the universe.

Stiles spoke:  
“Lea” (Melt).  
Mortiginto’s body began to melt. A white hot core of energy spread outward to the surface of his body, which turned bright red. He screamed in agony, cursing all those around him. He melted down until he was just a pile of ashes.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Bhailiu an fos”. (Gather the remains).  
The remains of the Malev including Mortiginto were gathered into a pile.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Sruthan isteach luaithreach”. (Burn into ashes).  
All of the remains were burned into ashes.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Colun de tine”. (Pillar of fire).  
All of the ashes were swept up into a pillar of fire which reached up into the sky.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Isteach an ghrian”. (Into the sun).  
The pillar of fire traveled from the earth and was absorbed into the sun.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Scrios an luaithreach go hiomlan”. (Destroy the ashes completely).  
The ashes of the Malev and Mortiginto were completely destroyed.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Riamh aris beidh tu mair” (Never again will you exist).  
Stiles eyes shifted back into amber gold.  
There were no more Malev in the universe. The evil barbarians and their murderous leader had been destroyed.

One more thing was left to do before the forces of good went home. The hidden city was empty and the mountain bore the scars left upon it by the Malev.  
Stiles spoke:  
“Ar ais an sliabh”. (Restore the mountain).  
Stiles removed the hidden city from the interior of the mountain, and restored the original granite interior. He removed the scars on the face of the mountain. He cleansed the mountain of the evil Malev, and it stood strong, clean, and beautiful, as it had for millions of years before.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stiles created the protective vessel, and he, Derek, and the forces of good were returned to Beacon Hills. All of the families were overjoyed to see their loved ones return unharmed.  
Stiles and Derek held their children close, hugging and kissing them over and over.  
“Think of what we could have lost, Derek”, Stiles said. “Thank goodness that we are all safe. That monster will never threaten us or anyone else again”.

The Genim/O’Briens voted unanimously to ask Stiles to become the head of the family.  
Stiles graciously accepted and thanked them.

The forces of good voted unanimously to make Derek their permanent general.  
Derek humbly accepted and thanked them.

Stiles sent the Genim/O’Brien families home to New Zealand and Australia, knowing that they would now be safe from the evil Malev.

That night Stiles and Derek made love, slowly, tenderly, and passionately.  
Then they held each other, hugging and kissing over and over again.  
“You complete me”, Stiles said.  
“As you complete me”, Derek replied.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles murmured.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek murmured in reply.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was rejoicing throughout the universe that the evil dictator Mortiginto and the Malev barbarians were gone. For the first time in centuries, the universe was safe and free. And the people of Earth were saved from being annihilated by the Malev.

What other dangers will threaten the earth and the universe? Whatever those dangers are, Stiles, with Derek by his side, will conquer them, and make life safe for all beings everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
